The Fairies Christmas
by NaLu-always
Summary: it's Christmas time in Fiore. Fairy Tail's Mirajane is planning something. Seret Santa! However, is this really only about the exchange of gifts? Is there another purpose to this? Perhaps something to do with love? NaLu, GrUvia, JeRza, GaLe and lots of other ships!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1****  
><strong>  
><strong>Lucy P.O.V.<strong>**  
><strong>  
>The guild was, as usual lively and full of well, fighting. At the bar Cana was holding a barrel full of booze and beside her, master was drinking from a mug. To the left of both of them, Mirajane was smiling and looking around the guildhall. Laxus and the rest of the Raijinshuu were all talking except for Evergreen. Speaking of Evergreen, if you looked to the side opposite to where the Raijinshuu is, she was (attempting) to hide away from everyone with Elfman. They were an interesting couple. Then over near where Mira was, was Erza eating strawberry cake. Gajeel was singing "Shooby doo bop" and Levy was watching him along with the hesitant Jet and Droy. Wendy, Carla, Happy and Pantherlily were all talking at a table. As usual Lily had his arms crossed and Happy was offering Carla a fish in which she would refuse. Finally I looked in front of me.<p>

"What did ya say ice prick?"

"You heard me pyro!"

"Oh really droopy eyes?"

"Uh huh slanty eyes!"

And before you knew it there was ice, fire, dust and limbs being thrown around. That was, until Erza came. "Are you two fighting?" She asked with a demonic aura coming off of her. "Nope not at all! Right Natsu?" Gray stuttered. "Aye!" Said Natsu imitating Happy's catchphrase. Erza smiled "Good. It's great that you two are getting along." How come she didn't suspect them to be lying? Oh well it doesn't matter.

Erza started to walk towards me. "Hi Lucy, um how are your preparations for Christmas?" That's right; Christmas Eve was four days away. On the job board it said not to get any presents for anyone yet, so everyone was hanging around the guildhall instead. "Well there isn't much to do." I replied softly. Then Erza started to blush and then she turned away. "Erza?" She looked to her left then right then straight towards me. "Okay Lucy, the thing is, J-Jellal is coming to the guild tomorrow to c-celebrate Christmas with us and I-I'm super nervous about it." Erza said quickly. I nodded and held her hand. "Good luck!" She nodded and headed for the door. I smiled and turned to see Natsu and Gray fighting yet again.

"Oi! Lucy! How come Gray is more popular with girls?" Natsu asked both confused and angry. "Well" I giggled "He is pretty good looking and his habit of stripping shows his abs and stuff so girls think he is good looking. Plus he is pretty strong too." I said. Gray looked at Natsu with triumph. "Waah! Lucy! Do you mean I'm not good looking?" Natsu whined. "I never said that!" I screamed kicking him onto the floor. Oops. The guild went silent I blushed madly. Why would I say that? "Huh?" Natsu looked startled. "So you're saying that I'm good looking?" Natsu flashed me a toothy grin. I swear to god Lisanna was internally throwing daggers at me through her eyes. I huffed and stormed out of the guildhall, barely noticing that Mira was casting a magic spell on something. What was she holding?

I ate at a restaurant today, treating myself for my hard work. I started back home. Snow was circling through the air lightly. I decided to take a slightly longer way home so I could enjoy the snow. My coat was warm though I was wearing a skirt I had tights so I wasn't bothered by the cold one bit. I walked along the little ledge that separated the water from the sidewalk. I had Plue out with me so he could see the snow. He wobbled in front of me leading the way back home while I was lost in thought. The snow was light and soft, there was no storm and it wasn't that cold.

I heard someone shout, "Be careful Miss Lucy!" As they rowed past me. I walked up the steps to my apartment when I got inside I saw an extra shade of pink and blue in my bed. I was about to kick them out when I remembered the snow outside. It was almost Christmas, surely for the next few days or so he could sleep here without me kicking him out. I went to my bathroom and turned on the bath tap and relaxed.

After about an hour later I got out. "Oi Lucy you're here already? I didn't hear you come in!" Natsu was sitting on my bed with Happy still sleeping. "Natsu you pervert!" I hit him in the head. "Huh?" He looked up. I only had a towel on! "What? It's not like I've never seen them before." He turned his head to the right pouting. "Well at least turn around!" I shouted blushing. He turned around to face the kitchen area. I changed into a nightie then slipped into bed with Natsu. "Okay you can sleep now." I whispered falling asleep. Then it felt warm in the bed. And then there was a steady beat of snoring. And then I fell asleep to Natsu's snoring.

"NANI?!" I heard a blue cat and pink haired wizard shout. "Shut up you two, Lucy's sleeping." Said a scarlet haired wizard. "No she's not." Said a man with his shirt off. Everyone turned to look at me. Erza was sitting at my table with Gray and Natsu was, well he was still in my bed beside me. "Gray, clothes." I mumble "Gah!" And he runs around searching for his shirt.

"Erza what's going on?"

"Mira called everyone in the guild plus J-Jellal, to come to the guild."

"That can't be good." I sigh and got up. "Lucy," Erza came up to me with a stern look on her face. She looked behind her then whispered. "Did you and Natsu do anything?" I shake my head and blush. "Good, now put something on other than a see through dress." I look down, blush and run to the bathroom.

When everyone was in a seat in front of the stage Mira came on in her usual pink dress and she was carrying a small red bag. "Ohio minna-san!" Mira beamed. "Ohio." Everyone said monochromatically. Ignoring everyones annoyance Mira went on happily "You all know that Christmas Eve is now three days away, correct?" Everyone nodded hesitantly. "Well, I've prepared something very special this year, and it all starts with this bag!" Mira held up the red bag in her hand.

"Oh no." Lisanna started

"Mira you don't mean..." Macao added on.

"You can't mean..." Wakaba said.

"Nee-chan! It's not man!"

"Mira, you-you" Happy and Natsu stuttered.

"No way..." Gray looked scared.

"Mirajane! How dare you do this!" Erza unsheathed her sword.

"Huh? Oi Natsu what's going on?" I asked. He responded with assorted sounds, sweat and whining. That was all it took for me to be scared, it IS Mira we're talking about here. "That's right everyone! This year Fairy Tail will be having a secret santa!" I had a sweat drop on my head. That's it? That's what everyone is getting all nervous about?

"The rules are, you must have something that is around $25 no more no less. The exchange will be on Christmas Eve so you have about three days to prepare, then come to the guild at 8:00pm and exchange gifts whenever you want! Is that clear?" Everyone groaned and nodded.

Mira came around with a bag whenever someone pulled a piece of paper out they either groaned, blushed or were too shocked for words. When Mira came to me she held out the bag and smiled the most innocent looking smile ever. Nervously, I reached into the bag and looked at the name I got, Natsu Dragneel. "..." I understood why everyone was so annoyed. I should have seen this coming; it was another of Mira's matchmaking schemes. "I trust everyone will participate? If not please ask me and then I will decide your fate." Mira smiled but it sent shivers down everyones spine except for Erza.

**Mira P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Heh heh. This was a great idea! I should have done this years ago! Anyway that magic spell I put on the bag was genius! The spell was called 'same'. I casted it on the bag so that anything in it would look the exact same as the item I want it to. That's why everyone got whom I wanted them to get! The regular list was as follows:<p>

Macao and Wakaba

Master and Mavis

Laxus and Pantherlily (ha!)

Kinana and Laki

Jet and Droy

**The lovers list was:****  
><strong>  
>Lisanna and Bickslow<p>

Cana and Bacchus (a special guest!)

Evergreen and Elfman

Mirajane and Freed

Romeo and Wendy

Happy and Carla

Levy and Gajeel

Erza and Jellal

Gray and Juvia

Natsu and Lucy

I can't wait for all the drama! This is going to be one heck of a Christmas!

**Aaaaandddd CUT! That's a wrap for the first chapter! This is my first fanfic sooo it won't be the best :3 Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Btw I don't own Fairy Tail, I wish I did! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Unless you write fanfic you have no idea how long it takes! Anyway, here's the second chapter!****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Juvia P.O.V. ****  
><strong>  
>Juvia is so happy! She got Gray-sama for her Secret Santa! However Juvia heard that this is matchmaking from Mirajane-san! Juvia will buy something nice for Gray-sama! Arigatou Mirajane-san! This will show love rival, Lucy-san! "Juvia." Erza-san started. "Today at 11:00 meet at Fairy Hills okay?" Erza-san's hands are resting on Juvia's shoulders. Juvia nods to tell Erza-san yes. Erza-san leaves. Juvia looks at the clock 9:50, Juvia has time. Juvia has heard that since this is a matchmaker scheme everyone got someone they like or look good with, with the exception of a few people like Macao-san. Oh well Macao-san is old now. Juvia skips out of the guildhall and walks to Fairy Hills, the dorm for girls.<p>

**Levy P.O.V.**

I watch Juvia skip out of the doors with a dreamy look on her face. Probably thinking about Gray, who is likely, her Secret Santa. Curse you Mira! At least Juvia got someone she liked; I'm stuck with, as Natsu would say metal face. Gajeel Redfox. I myself don't really know why I'm so nice to him, or why Mira thinks we look good together! I mean during the Phantom Lord battle he did that to me. But, there's something about him that makes me attached to him. My cheeks go pink as I realize what I'm thinking about. I check my watch 10:15, better start walking, I'm slow after all. I turn around quickly; the only people that are left are boys.

**Natsu P.O.V.**

"She gone?" Asked Gray. "That's the last of them." Freed said. "Okay guys let's go!" I shouted fist pumping the air. "Aye!" Happy does one too. Then I stop to think about what I just said. "Wait why were we waiting for all of them to leave?" I ask. Everyone face palms, even Happy. "Look here flame brain, most of us got girls as our Secret Santa's so we're going to talk about it and help each other pick out gifts." Gray sighs. "Huh? But isn't it supposed to be a secret?" I ask again. "Natsu you idiot. You can tell everyone BUT the person you have." Gray sighs again. I just shrug and come to the table where everyone is.

"So who's going first?" Gray asks. Almost immediately after someone shouts, "Between men a man always goes first!" "Yeah, yeah just go." Everyone grumbled.

"Evergreen." he says.

"Evergreen, I suppose it's alright."

"Laxus-sama! Are you really going to let this buffoon take her?"

"Brats! Shut up! I'm trying to think what to get my Secret Santa!" Jii-chan yells. Everyone shuts up. "We can go clockwise." Romeo suggests. I pat him on the head. "Good idea Romeo!" "Natsu-nii!" I grin. "Jellal?"

"Erza."

"Good luck man, you're gonna need it."

"The shrimp."

Don't call our Levy-chan that!"

"-ily."

"Can't hear ya Laxus!" I grin.

"Pantherlily." He repeats. Everyone breaks out into laughter. "So you got my cat? Good thing he's not here!" Gajeel snorts. "Nee-chan must not like you like a man!" Elfman laughs. "Bwahahaha! Nice one Mira!" Gray and I shout. Jellal remains silent.

"U-um I got Wendy."

"Aww!"

"Good one Romeo!"

"I got Carla! Yay!"

"Good luck Happy."

"I got Cana."

"What is he doing here?" I shout. "Isn't he in Quatro Puppy?" Gray asks. Bacchus got as angry as he could be when drunk, "Don't call our guild that anymore! Anyways, I'm a special guest! Mira asked me to come. My heart trembled when she did." Everyone but Bacchus had a sweat drop. I can see why his heart trembled.

"Lisanna."

"Eh? How come you got Lisanna?!" I scream. "Jealous?" Bickslow smiles at me. "Lisanna doesn't like you!"

"And how do you know that?"

"Because she likes-" before I finish I realize what I was about to say. "Never mind." Bixslow laughs. "You've got someone you like though too don't you?" I nod, "I like everyone, cause they're my nakama!" Everyone face palms. I decide to shrug it off.

"I got Mirajane."

"Nice one Freed!"

"I would've preferred Laxus-sama!"

"Shut up." Freed sulked in the corner until Laxus pulled him out. "Gray?" I ask. He blushes then turns away.

"Juvia."

"Lucky! He could get her half a sock and she would still love him." Gajeel says. Everyone nods except for Gray who looks both scared and dejected. "Clothes." Freed says. Gray looks down only to find just his boxers on. "Gwah!" He runs around the guild looking for his missing clothes. "Natsu?" Gajeel asks.

"Lucy!" I say without hesitation.

"Knew it." Gray nods.

"She's a man!"

"She's a woman!" Everyone yells.

"How predictable, right Laxus-sama?"

"Very."

"How did you all know?!" I ask confused. "Ghihi! You guys are like the couple of the century of course we knew!" Gajeel exclaims. "So what do we get them?" Bickslow asks. "That's the hard part." Gray responds. We all sit in silence thinking about what to buy.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"I bet Cana knows what to get Bickslow." Levy grumbles. We just finished telling each other who we had. "Yup! I'm getting him beer! Then when he's drunk we'll pop over to my place and he can-" "Next!" I yelled.

"Getting something for Gajeel is going to be hard!" Levy sighed. "Not really." Erza says. Levy perks up and looks at her. "Remember how much he likes weird music?" She smiles. The bluenette nods.

"What about Elfman?" Evergreen slumps in her chair. "Oi! Lisanna! You're his sister ne?" Lisanna nods. "Then what should I get him?" "He likes, well I don't think its that hard." Lisanna whispers in Evergreen's ear, she nods.

" You got my teammate right Lisanna?" Evergreen asks. Lisanna blushes and nods. "Get him another baby." Evergreen says. Everyone looks at Evergreen like she's crazy. "Oh wait, I get it." Lisanna says. Evergreen nods. I still don't get it.

"Nee-san! What are you getting Freed?" Mira blushes. Serves her right after all the cupiding she's done! "Some book I guess." Mira looks eagerly to Erza. "What about you?" Erza's face completely camouflages with her hair in a matter of seconds. "I'm thinking some new clothes." Everyone's jaw is touching the floor. Mira waggled her finger in front of Erza's face. "That's not what you get a man. Get him something romantic!" She squeals.

"What about you, Wendy?" Erza asks, wanting to move on quickly. "U-um well I don't know what to get Romeo." Mira squeals again "Kawaii!" "How about a scarf?" I suggest. Wendy nods and blushes.

"Carla?" Wendy looks over to her exceed. "Fish." The little exceed blushes slightly and turns her head away from everyone.

"Juvia doesn't know what to get Gray-sama." Juvia spoke silently. Mira looked over and squealed, yet again. "Perhaps some clothes?" I say. "How come Juvia can get clothes but I can't?" Erza exclaims. I sigh, "Because of who Gray is and who Jellal is!" Erza looks at me quizzically then nods.

"What about you Lu-chan?" Levy looks at me. I blush madly, "U-um I g-guess I-I can get h-him something d-dragon related." I stutter. "Ooh! Young love!" Mira faints. I sweat drop, I'm not that much younger than her, am I? "So how about we go shopping tomorrow? That'll leave us about two days or so." Erza suggests. We all nod. I can't wait for tomorrow!

**Like?! Anyways! I don't really like NaLi! It's so awkward! GrayLu isn't that bad, but there's something about Lisanna and Natsu that's awkward with Lucy. In my opinion anyways! You guys are free to think whatever you want! Sorry if any characters are a little (or a lot) OOC!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Lol this is interesting. Quick FYI, I'm having major writers block so, sorry if the chapter's kinda weird. ****  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima san does**

**Lucy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>We have two and a half days before we need to buy the gifts. "Plue, I'm still a little unsure on what to get Natsu, I mean, I have a rough idea but..." I told my little dogsnowman spirit. "Pun pun puuun!" Plue replied. "You're right Plue..." I said.

While walking through a little outdoor mall I saw something I knew Natsu would like. Just when I was going to pick it up, Natsu comes along with Happy! "Hey Luce! Watcha doin'?" Natsu waves. "A-ano nothing!" I mumble. Happy flies up "Okay weirdo." I punch him on the head. "I AM NOT WIERD!" Happy gingerly touched his head. "Well whatever, can I come to your house tonight?" "Fine..." I succumbed to his puppy dog eyes.

"I'm taking a bath, no peeking!" Natsu looked at me like I was an idiot. "What does it matter if I peek or not?" Ohmygod. Did Natsu just actually ask me that? "NATSU YOU IDIOT! LUCY-KICK!" I walked over to the bathroom locking the door. As if the door would make a difference if they came in or not.

When I got out of the bath Gray and Erza were in my house for some reason. "Man Lucy, this is good." Gray said, reading my story. "Ooh Gray! Remember how Lucy has extra candy in her pink box? Let's eat some!" Natsu said. I hit both of them with a magazine. "Lucy, this dress..." Erza said while holding a very skimpy looking dress. Her eyes were saucers. "Th-that's-" I stuttered.

"WHY ARE ALL OF YOU IN MY ROOM?!" They all looked at me. "NATSU STOP MUSSING UP MY BED!" Natsu froze. "HAPPY STOP EATING EVERY FISH I HAVE!" Happy looked at me, "There's more?" "GRAY DON'T STRIP IN OTHER PEOPLE'S HOUSES AND DON'T READ MY BOOK!" Gray ran around looking for his missing shirt and pants. "ERZA! STOP GOING THROUGH ALL MY DRAWERS." Erza just continued to pull out embarrassing clothes.

"Lucy, I need to protect you from them." Erza says pointing to the two mages. "I'm not even counted in this?!" Happy exclaims. I sweatdrop, "I don't think you want to be counted in this case..." I look at Natu and Gray and gave them my death stare. "H-hey Natsu let's help Lucy clean up!" Gray stuttered "Aye!" Natsu said. They began to run around my room picking stuff up and putting it where they thought it went. Erza helped them by telling them where stuff went (Okay more like ordered them). I sighed and collapsed on my bed. "Man you guys..." I said. Before I could continue they were all finished cleaning. Natsu gave me a toothy grin. I smiled back at him. Gray and Happy were smiling too, Erza requiped then smiled. "...are the best." Happy grew wings and fist pumped "Aye!"

I woke up to find Natsu in my bed Gray on the floor and Erza on the couch. Considering their positions, I think Erza went to sleep first. There's no way she would let Natsu sleep in the same bed as me. "Hey Lucy." Gray got out of the sleeping bag. Wait, IS THAT MY SLEEPING BAG?! "GRAY!" I screamed coming after him. He started running around, but Erza caught him. "Gray! Put something on!" Gray looked down to find... nothing. He quickly grabbed a shirt to cover up 'little Gray' and started looking. "Lucy, why were you chasing him?" "He was in my sleeping bag!" I exclaimed. "Anyways, Erza what are you getting Jellal?" Erza blushed, "W-well it has to be under $25..." I laughed, "Erza, rules are meant to be broken. Let's go shopping! Everyone agreed to go shopping today. We only have two days after all." Erza nodded.

"Natsu!" I heard Gray screaming. "Haha! You didn't even notice!" Natsu was holding all of Gray's clothes. "You wanna go flame brain?!" Gray growled, ice emitting from his hand. "Haha! If you can catch me!" Natsu jumped out of the window, Gray following…naked. "Erza..." I said, she was requipping into her usual armor. "Forget them. Master will handle them let's go shopping." I nodded and we walked out the door.

**Natsu P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Man, Ice cone is such an idiot! Or maybe I'm just an awesome ninja. "Natuuu!" I turned to see Happy flying after me. "Why'd you forget me?!" I grinned, "I didn't. Can you help me get to the guild?" Happy picked me up and went towards our guild.<p>

"Oi! Ash face! Give me my clothes." Gray just opened the door to the guild. Mira looked at him, "Ara ara Gray, did you run here like that?" Gray looked down and his face went red. "Natsuuu!" We started fighting, soon some other guild members started fighting too. "A man is a man!" Elfman yelled. "I am the fairy queen!" Evergreen screamed. I dropped Gray's clothes quickly when I saw an angry Juvia coming towards me. "Juvia may like to see Gray like this, but taking his clothes are unforgivable!" I laughed and continued fighting. "SHUT UP BRATS!" We all turned to see Jii-chan in a bigger form. We all settled down from the battle.

"So Natsu-nii what are you getting Lucy-nee?" Romeo asked. I smiled, "I got a great idea! Hey you think Gajeel will let me borrow his iron?" I asked. Romeo looked scared, "Not right off of him! Get your own iron!" I cocked my head, "Why?" Romeo facepalmed. "Because that iron is his arm!" I thought about it for a little. "Ohh. What about you Romeo?" Romeo blushed, "I-I don't really know." I thought. "Girls like having different scents." I said. Romeo looked confused. I turned to see Levy, Juvia and Wendy talking. I shrugged and walked over to the bar, hoping to eat something.

**Levy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>"Juvia doesn't know what to get Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed. "Levy-san, Wendy-san what should I get him?" I sighed, Juvia refused to get clothes because Gray would likely loose them. I can't really argue with that, but she can surely think of something, right? I mean she stalks him, doesn't she? "Juvia, maybe you could make him something. Carla told me that if it's from the heart then it'll mean more." Wendy suggested. "We should go shopping for materials!" I exclaimed. We all got up and went to go shopping when Mira tapped me. "Could you girls tell everyone to come to the guild?" She smiled sweetly, we all nodded. I wanted to go shopping, but... I guess there's nothing we can do.<p>

***  
>We rounded up everyone after a few minuets. "Hello minna! I've just got an announcement regarding secret santa!" Everyone groaned. "I'll be right back!" Everyone started to talk, wondering what was going on.<p>

"Alright everyone, make sure you can see!" Mira came onto the stage. I can't see. I looked at what Wendy was doing, Carla was carrying her. I sighed; I don't have anyone to carry me. "Oi, shrimp." Before I could react Gajeel had me on his shoulders. I was blushing like mad; Gajeel's cheeks were tinted pink. "You can see now, right?" I nodded.

Mira was wearing a really nice dress, it was super fancy. The dress was a light pink and at the hem it was white. The dress went down to her knees and was sleeveless. "I want you guys to wear something fancy for the exchange. Don't forget, it's in two days!" Everyone nodded and walked away. I was about to too when I remembered I was on Gajeel's shoulders. He plopped me down on the ground gently. "Thanks." I mumbled. He smiled, but then got hit by a chair. "NATSU!" Gejeel screamed. I laughed. "Ano, Levy-san, are we going shopping?" Juvia and Wendy were waiting. "Let's go!" I smiled.

**Lucy P.O.V.**

"Erza, we've been to every store on this street! Don't you know what you want to get Jellal?" I ask exhausted. "W-well Mira said something romantic, but I don't know..." Erza trailed off. Her face was a brilliant red, if it was night it would be brighter than the streetlights. "What does Jellal like?" I ask, not wanting to walk an extra four blocks more. "U-um well he likes watching the stars..." Erza started, playing with her fingers. "And?" I asked, urging her to continue. "A-ano he likes stripes..." I sigh, we aren't going anywhere like this. "Does he like any food?" I ask. "Chocolate. He likes chocolate." I celebrate a little inside my head for finally getting an acceptable answer from Erza. "Okay, we can make chocolate!" I smile. "I-I don't know how to make it..." Erza says slightly embarrassed. "I'll help!" I say. Erza looks at me, "Really?" I nod. "Yup! We just have to stop somewhere." Erza nods. At least we didn't break the rules and go over the budget!

**Sorry for the bad ending! That's that. The next chappie will be everyone getting ready! Again, sorry for any mistakes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lucy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Tomorrow was the exchange. I'm really excited to see what my not-so-secret-Santa got me! I took a bath for about half an hour letting the warm water surround me. Until I realized... "I DON'T HAVE A DRESS!" I screamed. I jumped out of the bath and put something on. I searched through my closet, but nothing good was in it. "What do I do? I don't have the money for one!" I whined. I was now pacing back and forth. "Hey Lucy!" I turned to see two white haired mages. "Lisanna, Mira!" I squealed. "How did you guys get in here?" I asked. "Trade secret." I sweat dropped. "Anyways, you don't have a dress do you?" I nodded. "Well Mira-nee and I are going to take you shopping!" Lisanna beamed. "Sorry, I can't I don't have the money." I said shaking my head. "Who said you're paying?" Mira asked with a smile on her face. "Omygod thank you guys!" I tackled Mira and Lisanna into a hug. "Let's go! We're shopping too!" We all left my apartment. No really, how did they get in?<p>

**Erza .****  
><strong>  
>I sighed, tomorrow was the secret Santa exchange. I was nervous. I re-quipped into a dress. Not nice enough. I grabbed a few jewels from my wallet and went into town.<p>

Shopping was fun. I got to try on lots of clothes. I was searching for something to wear when I saw it. It was the most beautiful piece of...armour ever made. I was about to try it on when I saw Lucy, Lisanna and Mira. "Erza!" Lucy waved. "Oh dear, I hope that's not what you're wearing tomorrow." Mira said. "It's not!" I protested before Mira got any ideas. "I-it just looked nice so..." I started. Mira shook her head, "Don't waste your jewels on that!" I nodded and put back the armour. "Erza I'll help you pick out something nice!" Lucy smiled. I nodded and we went into a nice store to search for something to wear.

**Natsu P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>"Natsu, what are you wearing tomorrow?" Gray asked. I looked at him confused, "Huh?" Gray face palmed. "You have to wear something fancy, like Mira said." I creased my forehead, "I don't wanna wear a dress!" Happy shook his head, "Natsu, boys wear tuxedoes, not dresses." I pouted, "Those things are really tight. I'm not wearing it." Happy sighed "At least wear something formal, you don't want Mira getting angry at you." I shivered at the thought. "Uh Happy..." I started. Happy looked at me, "Yeah?" "What do I wear?" Happy sighed. "Natsu, you're so clueless. I'll help." I grinned at my best buddy, "Thanks!"<p>

"Happy! I want this!" I said waving to Happy. "Well?" I asked holding up the outfit. It was an awesome dragon costume that came with a hat that had dragon eyes and a snout. "Natsu this is a formal party, not a Halloween party." Happy said calmly. I pouted, why can't I wear the dragon costume? "Then what do I wear?" I asked. Happy pointed to an outfit. The pants were long and grey. There was a button up shirt and a tuxedo jacket that went on top of the shirt. It was a light grey. "This." Happy said. I looked at him for a while. "Okay, I'll wear it." I paused, "Happy what are you wearing?" I asked. Happy immediately pulled up a shirt with a red tie and a pull over sweater, "I chose this." We paid for our outfits and got out of there.

**Lucy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>"How about this?" I asked Mira, Lisanna and Erza. "No, not your style." Mira said. I was wearing a long red dress with a black belt at the waist. It came with a white boa and black heels that were at least four inches. "No fair! You guys chose all your outfits in like, two or three tries but I can't find one and I've tried on at least six things!" I whined.<p>

Mira chose a silver dress that hugged her curves. It ended below her knees. The bottom of the dress curved upwards and the strap went around her neck. She chose white heels and a golden pearl necklace to wear with it.

Lisanna chose a white dress that fanned out from her waist. Not ridiculously, just a little. The dress ended below her knees and the straps crossed over from her shoulders in the front, exposing a little cleavage. She chose white flats and a flower hair clip to go with the dress.

Erza chose a blue dress that had a slit from her mid thigh down the the bottom on her right leg. It was strapless and near the bottom was a pattern of cherry blossoms. She wore white gloves and blue heels as well.

"Ooh! Try on this one!" Lisanna squealed. I sighed and went back into the change room. The outfit was really nice. It had two layers. The inside layer was soft, it was a nice pink. The inside layer hugged my curves and it went down to just above my knees. The outside layer was translucent and was a lighter shade of pink. It started at my waist. It went down to below mid thigh then it split into two long two parts were sewed so that they went behind me rather than in front. As I said, my upper body was only the inside layer, the straps were thick and met at the back if my neck. The lining for the top and bottom of the inside layer was a lacy black piece of fabric. At the top the lace was fashioned into a bow. I chose black gladiators that also had bows at the top. Finally, to top it all off, I wore a necklace with a silver star.

"Kyaa! You'll be the talk of town with that on!" Mira giggled. "Yes, you look very nice Lucy." Erza added. "I picked a good one didn't I?" Lisanna asked. I nodded. "This is gonna be really expensive." I said. "No sweat, you can make up for it later!" Mira said with her most innocent smile. I gulped.

**Levy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Wendy and Juvia stayed over that night. We helped each other make the dresses. They were very nice for three girls who made them.<p>

My dress was blue. It had translucent straps that were a lighter shade of the main colour. The straps were like a normal t-shirt but it the top was diagonal. There was a white sash at my waist and the bottom half of the dress almost looked like a skirt. The blue fabric stopped at my knees and the hem was white. I decided to wear blue flats and a blue headband to match the dress.

Wendy's dress was green and flowed like a princess. The top half was a dark green, however the bottom half and the top lining was a mint green. She had green flats to wear, though the colour was off. And she wore a little charm bracelet that had a heart on it.

Juvias dress was red. It was tight and went down to her mid thigh. The dress was strapless and at the bottom right of the dress was a golden accessory that held up that section a little more. The accessory was a circle with wing like things coming out of it. She wore red heels and a locket(which probably had a picture of Gray).

Making the dresses was tiring. It took Juvia a few tries before the golden accessory stayed without falling off. Eventually Carla turned up with and outfit. She decided to wear a pink skirt and a pale blue top, it was simple but cute! I couldn't wait to see what everyone else was wearing!

**Natsu P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>I returned to the guild to find Gray and Gajeel wearing some funny stuff. Gray was wearing a slick black tux with a light blue bow tie. Gajeel was also wearing a tux, but his was a creamy colour. It was like the one he wore when he tried to sing. The shirt was a lot whiter than the pants and sweater and he was wearing a red and black-stripped tie. The stripes were small and thin, there was also some yellow in the tie.<p>

"Hey Natsu, surprised you could even buy something." Gray said. "Yeah, I did and my outfit isn't tight like yours is, snow cone."

"Wanna say that again, ash brain?"

"Exhibitionist!"

"Flame thrower!"

Soon Gajeel started fighting too. A few more members joined in and we caused a huge riot. "I hope you guys aren't wrecking the decorations." Said a sweet voice. We all turned to see Mira. We all gulped, "Nope!" I said quickly. "Good, then you'll all help put them up right?" Everyone nodded. Mira and Erza handed everyone a box and told us how they wanted the guild.

"Natsu! That's not how it goes!" I saw Lucy yelling at me from the bottom of the ladder. "Then how does it go?" I asked. "Get down, I'll do it, you put up-" Lucy froze at what was in her box. It was a plant that kind of looked like the holly I was putting up, but it was rounder and had fewer berries (I tried to eat some but Happy told me I would get sick. I decided not to because Mira would have my head if I wasn't at the exchange). It also had a string attached to it. "What is it?" I asked. "It's mistletoe." Lucy gulped. "How come your staring at it like it just stole your food?" Lucy just shook her head. I reached out to grab it from her, but she pulled it away. "Natsu, don't touch this. You put up the wreath, it goes in between the ribbons." How come Lucy didn't want to me hang up the mistletoe?

"Hey Mira, what's wrong with mistletoe?" I asked after putting up the wreath. "Nothing's wrong with it, why do you ask?" I squinted at what Lucy was doing, she was hanging up the mistletoe on the door frames and ceilings. If anyone came near her she screamed. "Well I was gonna put it up for Luce, but she wouldn't let me." I said. Mira giggled, "That's probably because you don't know the tradition with it, Lucy didn't want you to mess up." I pouted, "What's the tradition?" Mira smiled and whispered in my ear, "When Lucy is putting up the mistletoe go near her."

"Hey Luce!" I said. "Eeeeeek!" Lucy screamed. "Get away!"

"Why?"

"Cause I don't wanna kiss you!"

"Huh?"

Lucy face palmed. "Right you don't know. If two people stand under mistletoe together they have to kiss." Lucy finished putting up the mistletoe, when her toe slipped. "Lucy!" I screamed as I caught her. "This is like the third time I have to catch you." Lucy rolled her eyes. "So, we gonna kiss? I did save you." "LUCY-KICK!"

"All right everyone; don't forget, tomorrow at 8:00pm! Thanks for helping putting up the decorations." Mira said. Everyone nodded and started filing out the door.

**Sorry for the short or long (ish) chapter. Thank you for the review! This is my first fanfic so I'm super happy about that. The next one is gonna be the last! I don't own Fairy Tail.****  
><strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thanks for the critique Digi-fanCapp! I'm trying to make it so that each time a new person speaks there is a new paragraph but sometimes it just doesn't fit! There are about 2-5 texts in the paragraphs where they do speak. I'm sorry *****deep bow*****! Anyways this is the last chapter! Quick warning, this chapter is very long because there are more dress explanations and there are gift exchanges!**

**Lucy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Today was the day of the exchange. I was super excited, however I had to wait a good half of the day before anything happened.<p>

"Lu-chan!" I turned to see Levy at my door. "Hey Levy-chan! What are you doing here?" Levy giggled, "I'm here to take you to Fairy Hills! All the girls are getting ready!" I smiled, "Let's go!"

Fairy Hills was bustling with girls. "Alright, Lucy's here! Let's start the bath party!" Mira exclaimed.

"Say Levy, how did you get into my apartment?" Levy pressed a finger to her lips and grinned. (Across town certain raven and pink haired mages sneezed)

The bath was nice and warm. After the bath Mira insisted on getting facials, manicures, and pedicures. Of course, we would do them to each other because, that would be pricey if we got professionals to do it. Mira did Wendy's and everyone else did their own facials. After a while we took off the paste that was on our faces and started on manicures. Mira, Erza, Lisanna and Bisca all brought some colours (I'm Canadian) for us to chose from. I chose pink to match my dress, as did most others (they chose colours to match their dress, not choose pink). Finally, for the pedicures most of us just put on clear nail polish.

"We look great!" Mira said. I called out Cancer to help everyone do their hair.

**Natsu P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>"Gray, what are we supposed to be doing?" I asked. Gray sighed, "Knowing the girls they're going to go all the way and get all these things done on them." "So?" I asked impatiently. "So, we're going to take showers and put on deodorant and stuff." I nodded and quickly jumped into the first shower I saw available.<p>

"Man this is cold." I said to myself. I put my hand to the spout and heated it up with my flames.

"Natsu! Don't set the building on fire! Did you make the water hotter?" Gray shouted. We were in a public bath.

"Yeah so don't freeze it!"

"Why you-"

"SHUT UP!" Laxus screamed. We both growled but didn't fight anymore. If Laxus did something to the electricity, it wouldn't matter how hot or cold the water was, there wouldn't be any.

After the shower we all got out some deodorant. "My deodorant is manly!"

"Shut up, it smells like pig fart." I said

"Just like you." Gray mumbled.

"Wanna say that again ice freak?"

"I said you smell like pig fart, pig."

I tackled Gray to the ground. He bumped into Elfman who tried to punch Gray but missed and hit Bickslow. Bickslow kicked Elfman in the gut and Elfman hit him back into Freed. Freed started attacking Elfman. I was fighting with Gray. I punched twice but he dodged the third time and I hit Laxus. We all heard the door open; a little girl entered the room.

"Sorry, wrong room. I'm terribly sorry if I was interrupting anything!" She ran out. We all noticed how we all (except for Gray) only had towels on. "Gray..." I started. "What?" "How do you put this on?" I asked, pointing to the deodorant. Gray face palmed.

**Lucy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Everyone looked great. Mira, Lisanna, Erza and I were all wearing the dresses we picked out yesterday. Levy, Juvia, Wendy and Carla looked amazing.<p>

Cana, for once was not just wearing pants and a bra. She wore a skimpy dark purple dress that was strapless and _barely_ reached her mid thigh. She wore purple flats and had her hair brushed back.

Evergreen wore a ball gown that was green. The straps weren't thick but weren't thin either. At her waist there was a belt that was pink. She has pink flats on and a brooch that looked like a fairy

Kinana wore a yellow dress. It was simple. The straps were thin. At her waist there was a yellow sash that was lighter than the colour of the dress. She wore creamy coloured sandals and a yellow hibiscus hair clip.

Laki had a light purple dress. The straps were thin and it went down to her knees. At the waist was a thick sash that tied into a big bow at the back. She wore white heels and a heart necklace.

It was now 7:30pm we were all putting finishing touches on our hair and makeup. I decided to wear my hair down, no ribbon. My makeup was light-though the lips were red-nothing was too bold.

"Alright girls, let's go!" Mira said. We all went into different vehicles to get to the guild.

**Mira P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>The guild looked amazing. Most of the boys were there already. I was excited! I had waited for this day for what seemed like forever. Master and Mavis quickly exchanged gifts. Master received a mug that read, "Keep Calm and pay for the damage."<p>

Mavis got a new dress. It was her usual length however it came with a brooch that had the Fairy Tail symbol on it.

"I wanna make this quick. I plan on drinking the whole night." I heard Cana say. "Here." Bacchus slid a terribly wrapped gift across the table they were sitting at. Cana opened it to find some wine, expensive wine that went over the budget.

Cana didn't feel the need to wrap the gift. She handed him some free passes to some bar. "You know I'm band from all of the ones here, right?" Bacchus said. Cana wiggled her eyebrows "They gave me an exception." Bacchus grinned, "Wanna ditch this place? After all I just got free passes to a bar from a sexy woman." They ran out.

Macao and Wakaba switched gifts, both knowing what they were going to receive. Macao got a necklace, it was like the 'S' one he wore before everyone had disappeared but it had the fairy tail symbol.

Wakaba got a new pipe, it looked like the old one but it was slicker.

Laxus and Pantherlily also exchanged quickly. However, it was amazing how much effort they put into getting the gifts. Laxus got new headphones, they were black in the centre and the rim was yellow. At the top there was a black Fairy Tail symbol.

Pantherlily got a shield that acted like his sword (it would grow in size). He also got a book that read 'Fighting Small' which was meant for when he couldn't maintain his big form anymore **not** for mocking him (Laxus told him at least seven times).

Jet and Droy also exchanged gifts, they were sobbing at the fact that their Levy-chan was currently talking to Gajeel.

"Here." Jet and Droy both said simultaneously. Jet got a pair of sneakers that were very durable, useful because he wore out his shoes quickly with his magic. Droy got two passes to a buffet place.

Gajeel and Levy were still talking, so I decided to look at anyone else exchanging. I frowned none of the couples were exchanging. Laki and Kinana however were.

Laki got some new glasses, they weren't fancy (glasses can't have too much decoration or else they look funny. Trust me I know) but the sides were sparkling purple.

Kinana received a new dress that was a lime green. It was a little daring for her as it exposed much more than Kinana preferred, but it was pretty nonetheless.

I went over to see how my sister was doing. Bickslow wasn't wearing his helmet, however he was careful not to control anyone.

"Here." Lisanna handed him a box. Bickslow opened it to find a doll that looked a lot like his others. It was homemade. "I hope you like it..." Lisanna said, blushing. Bickslow nodded.

"This is yours." Bickslow handed her a book. Lisanna opened it to the first page, the title read 'Fairy Tail Photo Album'. It was filled with pictures when Lisanna was young, when she wasn't there and now. "Thank you." Lisanna breathed.

Lisanna was about to close the book when Bickslow swooped in and kissed her on the cheek. Lisanna was blushing and Bickslow was grinning. One couple accomplished! Well, Cana and Bacchus also counted, but they weren't...really...you know?

I went to go see my little brother. He was with Evergreen.

"Ever, here." Elfman handed Evergreen a surprisingly well wrapped gift. Evergreen opened it to find a statue of a fairy. "It's nice." Evergreen said, trying to hide her happiness.

Evergreen threw something at Elfman, "It's for you." Elfman slowly took apart the wrapping. He was holding up a shirt that was black and on the front in caps was "I AM A MAN". "Thanks Ever." Elfman said pulling her into a hug. At first Evergreen looked like she wanted to hit him, but she didn't. She just hugged him back. I giggled until a certain green haired man approached me.

**Levy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>I decided to walk around a little bit. Gajeel was with Lily looking at the gift that Laxus gave him.<p>

"Lu-chan!" I smiled and waved to her. "Say Levy-chan, have you seen Natsu?" I shook my head. "Okay thanks!" Lu-chan smiled and walked away looking for Natsu.

"Th-thanks." I heard someone say, it was Mira. She and Freed were exchanging gifts. Mira was holding a bouquet of flowers. "They're home grown." Freed stated.

"This is for you." Mira blushed. Freed opened his gift. He held up a book (which I already have) that was on writing magic tips and tricks. "Mira I-" Whatever Freed was about to say got cut off because Mira was kissing him, on the lips!

I smiled. Mira was also getting a little romance and it wasn't all about her matches. I turned to see Wendy and Romeo. Both were looking down and both were blushing madly.

"R-Romeo, this is for you..." Wendy said holding out a box. Romeo opened it hastily, it was a scarf. It looked a lot like Natsu's but it was blue. "I-I imitated the scaled from Grandine." Romeo smiled, "Thanks Wendy."

"This is for you." Romeo held out a small box. Wendy opened it and smiled. It was perfume. "This looks expensive..." Wendy started. "It was. So don't waste it!" Romeo smiled.

"Oi shrimp!" I saw Gajeel walking towards me. "Hi Gajeel." I said meekly. "Here." Gajeel tossed me a terribly wrapped gift. I opened it to find not one, but three books. One was a mystery novel, one was a fantasy novel and the last one was an action novel. "Bunny girl told me which ones you didn't have." Gajeel said, his cheeks tinted pink. "Thank you." I said.

"Right, this is for you." I said handing him my gift. "What am I supposed to do with this?" Gajeel asked pointing to my gift. It was a book, but it was blank. "You can write down all of your songs in it!" I huffed quickly. "Oh, thanks!" Gajeel smiled. I was about to walk away, not wanting to deal with his attitude but I felt something brush my forehead. Gajeel was kissing my forehead. "Merry Christmas." Gajeel said.

**Erza P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>I was extremely nervous. Jellal was here. One of my legs was inching towards him, the other away. "Happy! We made it!" I heard a pinkette cry. "Aye!" Happy replied. I watched Natsu go strait to the food table, typical. Happy however, was going elsewhere.<p>

My gaze followed him until he reached his destination, Carla.

"Carla!" Happy sung. "I got you a gift!" Carla turned towards him. Happy held out a gift that was wrapped in very nice paper and a familiar ribbon (*cough*Lucy's hair ribbon *cough*). Carla took it and unwrapped it carefully. They were new clothes. "How did you-" Carla asked. It was hard to find such small clothes. "I made them. Wendy helped though." Carla smiled. "Thank you, Happy." Happy had hearts in his eyes.

"This is yours." Carla handed him a box. Happy opened it and pulled out about five fishes and a blue bag. "The bag is for if you want to where a new one." Carla motioned to the bag on Happy's back. "Thanks Carla." Happy said before he touched noses with Carla.

All right. I had to do this. Happy did it, a cat did it. That means that I can do it. "Erza." I saw Jellal. He looked very nice. He wore the usual tuxedo but had a rose pin pinned to his collar. I bet Lucy's rent (NANI?! Poor Lucy…) that Ultear (forcibly) put it there. "Jellal." I said. "A-ano, this is for you." I said. Jellal opened his gift and held up a box. He opened the box and in it were heart shaped chocolates. "They're very nice. I love them." I blushed at the word love.

"Here." Jellal said. I took the box from him and opened it carefully. "Omygod Jellal thank you!" I said. He got me strawberry cake! My favourite. "No problem." He replied. Before I could say anything he pulled me in and kissed me gently. I pulled away quickly. "J-Jellal..." I started. He smiled and was going to push me away, but I was faster. I pulled him into another kiss.

**Juvia P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Juvia saw Erza-san exchanging. Juvia's courage is at the max! She will give Gray-sama his gift. "Gray-sama!" Juvia wailed. "H-hey Juvia." Juvia whipped out the present for Gray-sama. "This is for you." Juvia blushed. Gray-sama opened it and held up a necklace. It was the same length as the one he usually wore. In the middle there was a snowflake made of ice. "The ice is made so that it won't melt. Juvia hopes you like the gift Gray-sama." Juvia said. "It's beautiful."<p>

"This is for you." Gray-sama held out a box. Juvia unwraps it carefully. Inside the box there is a star shaped brooch and a flower hairclip, both made of ice. "Juvia loves it." Gray-sama smiles, "I'm glad. The ice also doesn't melt." Juvia hugs Gray-sama. Juvia feels Gray-sama stunned for a bit. However Gray-sama hugs Juvia back. "Merry Christmas Juvia."

**Lucy P.O.V.****  
><strong>  
>Ugh. First Natsu comes late, now he's stuffing himself with food. Why was he late again? Oh yeah Happy said that they took a car and it took Natsu a while before he was up and running again.<p>

"Natsu..." I said. "Hey Luce!" Natsu says, swallowing whatever he was eating. "I-I... I uh..." I tried to speak, but I was getting self conscious. "Here!" I shoved my gift into his chest. Natsu looked surprised but went back to grinning. "Thanks Luce!" He opened the gift (okay more like tore it open) and saw two statues. The first statue was a dragon. A fire breathing dragon. The second statue was a princess.

"I get it! I'm the dragon and you're the princess!" I nodded. "I'm a good dragon right?" I nodded again. "And you're my princess?" I was about to nod when I realized what he said. "NANI?!" I screamed.

"Haha! Anyways this is your gift!" Natsu said holding up a box. I was about to grab it when he pulled it away. "Natsu..." I glowered. Then he started running of all things! Running! "NATSU DRAGNEEL GET BACK HERE WITH MY GIFT!" I screamed, chasing him around the guild.

"Okay, okay. Here's your gift." Natsu said. "Geez..." I mumbled. I opened the gift and pulled out a necklace. It was a key. It was fashioned similar to my gate keys. It had a gold outline and it would never fit in a hole. However instead of a zodiac symbol in the white part, it was Natsu's initials ND. Also at the other end was gold fashioned into fire.

"Natsu this..." He smiled. "So you can call me if you need help!" Of course it was a metaphor, but it was cute. "Thank you." I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"So do we kiss?" Natau asked out of the blue. "Huh?" I asked shocked. He pointed upwards. We were standing under mistletoe. Before I could hit Natsu for bringing me here his arms reaches around my lower back and he pulled me in for a kiss. I was going to pull away. But I didn't. I sunk into the kiss. Natsu's mouth was warm and his lips were soft. Much to my dismay we pulled away. "That felt nice Luce. Your lips are really soft! Let's do it again sometime!" Natsu beamed. I blushed. And Natsu pulled me in for another kiss.

**#cheesyending! Yes it's done! Thank you for reading this. I'm sorry if this chappie was long! Again thank you for reading my fanfic! I don't own Fairy Tail! Feel free to give critique because I will use it for the next fanfic I write! Yes I know I use exclamation marks a lot. Get used to it!**


End file.
